Choice
by Kirshk
Summary: My own version of Olitz as the characters Nicholas Sparks' The Choice, very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I know I should be working on my other stories, but I started reading the Choice by Nicholas Sparks and I wanted to do my own version of it so here it is!

* * *

Olivia Pope was perfectly content to sit on her back porch alone with a glass of wine enjoying her view. Well not alone, Harper, her prize pure breed German Shepard, was curled up next to her on the swing. Still Olivia was content. Until her neighbors all day bar b que turned into an all-night solo party with him and from what Olivia could tell his drooling mutt. Every Saturday cars filled his drive way and his noisy friends came to play in his pool, boat, jet ski, wave runners, the man had a lot of toys. Typical single guy crap Olivia thought. Tonight however it had gone too far, not because of his friends or their screaming children, not even because it was now eleven o'clock at night and there was still light and music flooding the back yard, no. It was his damn dog. All week Olivia had noticed that Harper was moving slower, she no longer got excited to go jogging on the beach, she simply wanted to lie down at Olivia's feet. Olivia was rubbing her belly this morning and finally realized what happened to her precious pure bred. Olivia Pope wasn't a snob. She drank wine that most people had never heard of and the idea of wearing anything off the rack made her itchy, but she wasn't a snob. She preferred to say that she lived living well. She worked hard for her money and enjoyed spending it. She also volunteered at a local shelter and worked at a summer feeding program. Olivia Pope was not a snob. But the idea that her neighbors slobbering mutt impregnated her perfect dog made her crazy.

She is a district attorney in a small town in North Carolina; though she missed the city she loved the water. Olivia was listening to some of the cops talk in the halls of the court house, they were complaining about a new puppy that was too small and untrainable. Usually Olivia wasn't one for pets; they were a complication when one wanted to travel and wreaked havoc on her perfectly cream colored furniture. She ignored this conversation until she heard one of the offers suggest they might have to put her down if no one wanted her. Olivia immediately jumped and offered to take her home immediately. The idea that an animal would be put down for its wiliness bothered her to her core. Olivia was typically too wily, small, and untrainable.

At least that's what she heard from her mother, than law professors, than the district attorney she used to work for in New York. She had just come to Charlotte, moved into a big house right by the water. The Realtor had insisted she didn't need a security system, and Olivia had been procrastinating on getting one installed, if only because it was the first thing her mother asked about when she called. A big police school dropout dog might be the better option, at least that's what Olivia thought at the time. Now that Harper was full grown she was large and she loved running on the beach and snuggling on the couch, but she was also content to let visitors in after a quick sniff. Olivia had the alarm system installed while Harper trailed the installer happily sniffing at him. She may not have been the guard dog that Olivia had gambled on, but she was Olivia's only friend in North Carolina. Most of her friends remained in New York, a few went off to London or Paris, some to D.C., but the elitists that Olivia attended Georgetown with had fled "The South" for large cities. They balked at her when she told them her plans, refusing to believe that the formidable Olivia Pope would want to leave the perfect career of a New York A.D.A. for a job as a small counties D.A.

Olivia barely believed it herself, but she was sick of being reminded that she was Senator Eli Pope's daughter, that her job must have been acquired through nepotism. In 2016 you would think the shock of seeing a black female lawyer wouldn't cause heart palpitations in the upper crust of New York. Olivia was sick of the looks, sick of living in her father's shadow and sick of her mother redecorating her apartment when she wasn't home. She found an old college Professor that was retiring and he wanted to train her to replace him, less than a month after the decision had been made she bought a house and was moved in.

Now she had wished she put more thought into her neighbors, but who would have thought that a man living alone in a small town would make more noise than in her Upper East Side apartment. He let his mutt run around the beach and most of the neighborhood without a leash or supervision. Harper however stayed to Olivia's yard minding her own business. She didn't deserve to be saddled with puppies, and neither did Olivia. For the last hour Olivia had been obsessing over what to do with a pregnant dog and what to do with what were likely to be weird looking puppies. She watched her neighbor as he threw a tennis ball into the water and as the great brute run into the waves after it. Midnight rolled around and the lights were still on and the music still playing. That was the last straw. Olivia led Harper back into the house and went across her yard to confront him. She had never met him, despite living there for almost six months. He dropped off a welcome basket from Harry and David, to her shock, and again at Christmas, she had every intention of writing a thank you note, but she got busy and well, no one did that where she was from so social etiquette escaped her.

"Hey!" Olivia said sternly and was immediately accosted by the dog lumbering her way. She was on a mission and slightly off balance from the wine she had been drinking and was quickly taken down by the beast. The fall knocked the wind out of her and she was quickly seeing stars. Closing her eyes and shaking her head to help get in the right head space before she sat up she felt strong warm arms wrap around her than lift her and set her on her feet almost too quickly. She stayed upright however she swayed a bit causing his arms to reach out and steady her again.

"Hi." He said once he opened her eyes.

"Hi." Olivia answered in a breathy response, still trying to calm her heart rate back down.

"Sorry about that, he's a little excitable," Olivia snorted at this, _he doesn't know the half of it_ , "I'm Fitz Grant and this is Tuck." Olivia glared at Tuck who was by his owners side panting. Fitz saw the look of anger in her eyes and shut down the nice southern routine. "And you are?"

"Olivia... Pope."


	2. Chapter 2

Fitzgerald Grant had lived in Beaumont North Carolina his entire life, except for the time he was in college. He loved living near the water, knowing everyone as they passed him, he also loved that whenever he wanted he could up and leave. Every few months he would get a case of wanderlust. When this happened he would take his dog to his sister's house and take his bike and an oversized backpack to the airport. He would pick an international flight and head out. He had been surfing in Bali, skiing in the Swiss Alps, toured Safaris in Africa, and Scuba dived in the Coral Reef. Never with a plan, he liked just letting things happen. This seemed to extend to his love life as well. Despite growing up with parents that were perfectly happy he and his sister were both single and in their thirties. A crime in America apparently. His parents pestered him often; worried that he would adjust to being alone. It wasn't that he didn't like women, he appreciated as much if not more than the average single male, and they certainly loved him, but whenever someone asked he simply told them he was waiting for someone. He had dated often, even introduced them to his friends but they were never the perfect fit. So instead of settle for someone that wasn't his match he hung out with Tuck and made his house fun for his friends and their families.

Today his three best friends had come over with their wives and children. The kids had spent the day running from the beach to the water to the in ground trampoline. The adults had spent the day drinking and eating and enjoying his new hot tub. All day he had been happy surrounded by people. Now that everyone left, he was just as happy listening to music and playing with Tuck. It was a content kind of happy, but it suited him just fine. He was spaced out trying to decide if it was time to take another trip when he heard a shout and say Tuck take off like a shot in that direction. Over the bushes separating his yard from his new neighbor he saw the top of a very short woman's head. Next thing he knew she was on the ground with tuck panting happily next to her. He ran over and immediately helped her up. She looked dazed and she nearly lost her footing again he reached out and stabilized her. He felt her thin arms and how soft her skin was, but he immediately got distracted when her cloudy eyes cleared. They were huge and a milk chocolate color that reminded him of a puppy. He was surprised she would come over, she had lived there a few months now and he had reached out several times hoping to invite her over one weekend but she was quick to drive her little white Mercedes right into the garage.

"Hi." He finally broke the silence when he caught his breath.

"Hi." She said back to him and it was breathy and gorgeous. He wondered if it sounded that way because she was still winded from falling or if she always sounded that way.

"Sorry about that, He's a little excitable." Fitz apologized. "I'm Fitz." Really Tuck was usually pretty relaxed, he was often around his friends children and never jumped on them. Perhaps his dog was as smitten by this woman as his owner. Her big beautiful eyes turned a bit dark when she looked at Tuck and Fitz was both consumed by this woman who's every feeling was written across her face, but he quickly took offense to the way she was looking at Tuck. "And you are."

"Olivia... Pope." The way she said it was a little breathless again and he was starting to believe that was just the way she spoke. In reality it was because she didn't expect her troublesome neighbor to be so tall and blue eyes and with beautiful curls and god he was tall! She tried to distract herself by thinking about Harper and it worked. Quickly she began ranting about ugly puppies and patriarchy and how he likely wouldn't want to help, but that she was a lawyer and he would have to. Between the ranting Fitz eventually figured out that she thought her dog was pregnant and he began to mull over the symptoms she mentioned while also keeping an ear out for when she paused to take a breath. He figured she got really off track when she started talking about someone moving her furniture in New York and break ins. Knowing that she probably needed to vent her let her continue. Before he could say a word she was walking back towards her house as he stood there stunned.

"Wait Olivia!"

"WHAT?" She shouted back feeling like she got everything off her chest that she needed to say and he was ruining her killer exit strategy.

"She might not be pregnant; it could be an infection or something. You should take her to the vet." With an eyebrow raised and feeling a little guilty for using him as a punching bag.

"Fine."

"But it wasn't Tuck." She snorted feeling less guilty. Typical male. Without another word she went back to her house, feeling a little embarrassed about her outburst, but not guilty in the least. He definitely deserved it.

That Monday Olivia called and made an appointment with the only vet in town and luckily, but not surprising given the size of the town they had an opening during her lunch hour. She brought Harper with her to work, who was happy to sleep on the sofa in her office and glare at any of the cops that just happened to walk by. Olivia was convinced it was because she remembered that they didn't want her. Olivia brought her in fairly often; especially when she was a puppy and Olivia felt bad leaving her. Her defense was if the secretary could bring in her toddler she could bring in her baby too. Olivia didn't hate babies, she just didn't like that one, the little boy screamed every time he saw Olivia. Usually kids liked her, but this one did not.

Putting Harper on her leash Olivia headed out to the vet. She pulled in and saw Grant Veterinarian and saw that it looked cozy, not sterile like the typical office, which is probably why Harper didn't cause a fuss trying to get in. Olivia was petting Harper and weighing the options for a doggy paternity test when the Doctor walked in with his head down perusing the chart.

"So I hear we think this gal is pregnant." Olivia's head shot up when she recognized the deep, smooth, and strangely relaxing voice of her neighbor. He looked just as tall and possibly more handsome in his white lab coat.

"You're Doctor Grant?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, you can call me Fitz since I am both your neighbor and psychiatrist." He told her good naturedly, choosing to not stay mad at someone who was so fiercely protective of an animal. He didn't think he could stay mad at her, but acting like he had a choice in the matter made him feel better. His being nice to her only made her feel worse, she had really gone off at him and it made her realize that her pregnant dog was only part of the reason she was so upset.

"Hi."

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Fitz stayed in the office doting on Harper for the duration of Olivia's lunch hour and then some. Neither was in a hurry to leave, despite Olivia still feeling embarrassed and cautious of the way she presented herself after her first impression. Fitz was charming and kind and that make it easy for Olivia to lose herself in his company.

"How old is she?" Fitz asked looking at her teeth.

"Uhm almost a year now." Olivia replied.

"Hmm she's small." He said now feeling her hip joints.

"I know that's part of why she got kicked out of the doggy police academy. I took her home when I overheard some of the officers saying she wasn't k-9 material."

"That was very kind of you. Most people would consider it someone else's problem." Fitz told her thoughtfully.

"Well undersized and feisty. I found a certain kind of kinship in that." Olivia told him causing his face to break out in a huge grin and a deep bellowing laugh to erupt.

"Well pint sized partners in crime or not if the father of her puppies is fairly large she might have trouble giving birth, normally I'd suggest boarding her here since she's close to the time she should go into labor, but since you live next to a fairly talented veterinarian you can keep her home if you want to." Olivia appreciated his sense of humor but was still mad about the father of the puppies comment.

"Well I know who the puppies' father is because he's the only one that runs around. It's that mutt of yours. Just admit it. It's not like you have to pay puppy support!" Olivia hissed at him aggravated thinking they had really made progress.

"Well first of all I resent the mutt comment. Tuck is quite the gentlemen. And second I know it wasn't Tuck." Olivia may have thought tuck was a mutt but he was a leopard hound. They're usually breed for hunting but like Olivia he had heard that his friends fathers dog had a litter of puppies and one was too small for anyone to want. Fitz immediately took him home, and almost as if to spit both Fitz and the people that gave him away he was a big god. Easily over Olivia's head on his hind legs.

"Well aside from being stubborn how do you just know?" Olivia asked with all the New York sass she could muster.

"It's like you said. I'm stubborn." Fitz smirked at her as she put her tiny Fitz on her waist and glared at him. "I also know because I had him neutered when he was about six months old. My father did it a few doors down. Poor guy never really forgave me for it. To be honest it is still a point of contention between us." Olivia could have palmed her face. Of course that's why he was so sure of himself.

"I'm sorry Fitz really. I feel so foolish that it hadn't even occurred to me." Fitz tried to alleviate her guilt and embarrassment, but she was just in a hurry to get going.

Olivia was sitting behind her desk still trying to get over the embarrassment of earlier today while Harper was happy to stay on the couch. A quick knock on her door and a head popped on. One of her assistant DA's David, who seemed to be a nice guy, if not a bit straight laced entered and quickly made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk. After talking about work for a while he finally changed the subject.

"So Olivia you're probably sick of not having much to do around this boring town."

"Ah it's not so bad." Olivia answered carefully not wanting to offend him.

"Well there's this thing they do in town every first Friday. It's the one time a month the town gets artsy and interesting."

"Oh yeah I've heard some people mention it. I've been thinking about going." She really had been but hasn't wanted to go alone.

"I go every month if you'd like to join." David offered with a kind smile. Olivia assumed he meant with a group of his friends so she quickly agreed.

"Great it's a date." Before Olivia could think of a polite way to disagree with him he was out the door. Olivia sat there a little slack jawed and looked at Harper.

"What is up with the men in this town harp?" The dog looked up with what Olivia convinced herself sympathetic.

For the rest of the week Olivia carefully avoided Fitz and David carefully avoided her. It seemed that there was no getting out of it as it was already Friday and David had emailed her to let her know where they would meet. Olivia went home that day with plans to make it clear to David that she wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. She quickly got changed into something casual but very undatelike. She made sure Harper was comfortable and left for her 'date.' On her way she saw Fitz getting into his jeep and gave him a shy wave in response to his excited greeting.

Olivia greeted David as soon as she saw him and quickly broke the news.

"Oh Olivia don't worry about it. I understand. I hope this doesn't make work awkward and I'd still love to hangout and show you the town if you're not too uncomfortable." Olivia was so relieved and thankful that she worked with such a nice guy and not one of those typical guys that lose it when they get turned down.

"Of course. I really do enjoy your company. Thank you so much for understanding." Truly David wasn't head over heels for Olivia but it was a very small town and she was a beautiful and brilliant woman. He figured it was worth a shot to see if they had chemistry but he wasn't heart broken.

They made their way down Main Street talking and wandering in and out of stores enjoying the art and listening to some of the musicians on the street. Olivia was really glad she had gone. They were about to head into a restaurant when she saw Fitz. He clearly hadn't seen her as he was faced the other way. Before Olivia could greet him a tall red head came rushing towards him and nearly jumped into his arms. Olivia was shocked. She'd never seen the woman around town or even at his house when his friends came over, but of course he wasn't single. She forced herself to believe that the feeling of being punched in the gut was from shock and not disappointment, but David noticed a change in her demeanor.

"Do you know Fitz?"

"Huh?"

"Fitz? The guy who's back you're staring daggers in?"

"Yeah he's my vet, well Harper's vet, and my neighbor."

"Oh that's great. He's a really interesting guy. We played together on a pickup basketball team for a while." Before Olivia could protest David was shouting Fitz's name and waving like a maniac.

Fitz quickly turned around and spotted Olivia. He walked over dragging the mystery woman with him.

"Hey David, Olivia, this is Abby." Fitz introduced the woman who was standing next to him smiling happily. Before Olivia could do anything she noticed David grinning goofily at the red head. She snorted thinking it was a relief this wasn't a date.

Fitz stood there wondering why a man that was lucky enough to be on a date with Olivia would even notice another woman. He was staring at her while David stared at Abby. They made small talk and decided to head the same direction together. Fitz was wondering if Olivia was at all curious about the woman with him. He wondered if it bothered her. It was part of the reason he didn't reveal his relationship with Abby. It was probably wrong and maybe even a little creepy to let Olivia think that his little sister was his date but he was desperate. This woman was really an enigma to him. \

They wrapped up their conversation and each couple headed their separate ways. Olivia bade David a goodnight and made her way back to her car.

"You are such a brat you know that Fitzgerald!"

"What did I do now Abigail?" Fitz replied in a bored tone knowing his sister knew what he was up to and not really wanting to talk about it.

"That woman, Olivia right? You like her."

"She's my neighbor."

"She's hot. She seems smart and you like her." Abby always had a knack for reading him and stating what was on her mind. Fitz blamed himself and his parents. They spoiled her she's twelve years younger than he is so by time he was sixteen she was his little buddy. He had no problem having a shadow as he quickly found it was a great way to get girls. Even when he left for college he came home often and doted on her.

"She's my neighbor Abby. And she's complicated." Fitz said thinking back to that countdown she gave him the first time they met. He would like to get to know her. They seemed to have some weird pull towards each other."

"So you've said. If you ask me that just makes it all the more convenient. There's no walk of shame if you just have to skip over next door." Fitz rolled his eyes. Not buying her reasoning.

"I'm her vet. It would be unethical."

"You're her dogs vet unless she's a lot more complicated than I thought. It's not unethical. It's adorable!" Fitz finally got her to change the subject and they parted ways. Abby had to go visit their parents' house while she was in town so they wouldn't freak out and Fitz had to work the next morning.

Hours later Fitz was sitting home relaxing doing a crossword puzzle from the paper when there was a frantic knocking at the door. He swung it open to find a nearly hysterical Olivia.

"Somethings wrong Fitz. Harper's having the puppies but somethings wrong." Fitz sprang into action. He kept a bag of supplies in his coat closet he quickly grabbed it and looked at Olivia who was nearly hyperventilating.

"It's going to be okay. Show me where she is." He grabbed her hand to help calm her down and she led him to her dog.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay, I will be working on updates for my other stories as well. I recently had the mother of all kidney stones and wasn't coherent enough to write anything readable. This isnt my favorite chapter, but I wanted to get something out there and get going on this story as well as Daughter of the Dragon. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so sweet!

* * *

Olivia was so caught up worrying about Harper she didn't realize that she had never dropped Fitz's hand. In fact she was holding on to it with a near death grip. She brought him to her garage where she told him what happened.

She stopped at the grocery store than came home to find harper in her garage panting and giving birth. Fitz had told her everything Harper would need and even warned her that the dog would want somewhere quiet and dark so Olivia went into the house but kept an ear out for puppy noises. All she heard was whimpering. Olivia peaked back in to see one of the puppies wiggling around adorably, but it appeared that the other was stuck. Olivia immediately went to get Fitz and thankfully he was home.

He once again looked at her terrified face and told her that everything would be okay. She grimaced in what he assumed was meant to be a smile. He went straight to Harper and began assessing her. Fitz realized that one of the puppies was a little stuck and would need help. Fitz instantly felt guilty that he didn't tell Olivia to board her. If both of them weren't home when his happened Harper would be in a lot of trouble. He was so focused on taking care of Harper that he didn't realize Olivia was watching him like a hawk. Dog started whimpering more when Fitz began touching her and Olivia came in closer to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Fitz..." Olivia finally said when the whimpers turned into low growls.

"Hey hey, it's okay," he told both Olivia and Harper in what he hoped would be calming, but when he saw tears in her eyes, he knew she was terrified and things would get worse before they got better.

"Can you get me some old towels and her water bowl?" He hoped getting her out of the garage would give him time to make sure the other puppy was delivered safely without Olivia having to be scared. It seemed as if Olivia's nerves were making Harper more nervous.

Olivia ran off into the house and made sure she found clean towels. She then grabbed Harper's water bowl and scrubbed it furiously under the hot water, the noise of the water blocking out the sounds of Harper's whimpering. When Olivia felt she could no longer justify hiding in her kitchen she went back to the garage. What she saw when she got there almost made her collapse. Harper was lying on the ground looking sleepy, but no longer distressed, and Fitz was sitting next to her stroking her fur. There were two wiggling puppies by Harper that Olivia had worried might be ugly, but they were truly adorable. He had them settled in the laundry basket that she had put in there with a blanket to keep them warm. As cute as they were Olivia was relieved there were only two, she had heard it could have been eight. Harper stuck her head up when Olivia came back in and Fitz took it as a good sign.

"She should go out and do her business than come back and we can see if she will nurse the puppies." Fitz told her, she was shocked that it was that simple. As soon as he stood up she wrapped her around his neck, standing on her tip toes she pressed her body against his. The excitement and gratitude that she felt towards him overwhelmed the part of her that would normally have kept her from embracing a relative stranger, no matter how handsome and comfortable he was.

"They're okay?" Olivia asked still with her face against his chest.

"Yes, they're all three going to be just fine. I told you it would be okay didn't I?" He asked stroking her back and looking down at her face with a small smirk. Olivia looked up and saw that smirk and for a second couldn't take her eyes off of him. Before she had the chance to do something they would both regret she remembered meeting Abby and seeing how comfortable she and Fitz were together, it definitely wasn't their first date. She pulled away and saw that Fitz looked a little disappointed, it made her want to go back into his arms.

Olivia took Harper outside and she was now lying on her favorite blanket nursing the puppies. All three seemed perfectly content. Fitz told her that they would be fine alone and she could go back to what she was doing.

"I don't even remember what I was doing honestly." Olivia walked back into the main house and Fitz followed at her invitation. Olivia saw the bowl of popcorn and glass of wine on her kitchen island and remembered she was about to have dinner and watch some TV.

"I'd invite you for dinner, but I haven't gone to the grocery store in a while. I can offer you a glass of wine if you'd like one. It's the least I can do."

"Your date didn't take you for dinner?" Fitz asked, faking being appalled and internally being thankful. "It must not have been a good date if you're at home by ten eating popcorn for dinner alone."

"It wasn't a date, well it was for him, but it ended up being just friends. And for your information popcorn is a perfectly fine meal, especially this kind." She gestured to the orange looking popcorn in her bowl. Fitz noticed that it what bone white china. He also saw that the wine she was drinking was something he had never heard of, definitely nothing you could get at your normal liquor store. He wondered what kind of a person would go through all that trouble for a popcorn dinner, but he just filed away the knowledge for later.

"I'd love some wine, and I'll even try your popcorn if you're willing to share." Fitz said hoping to spend more time with her, truly he preferred scotch or beer, but for her he could easily see himself being a wine drinker for her. He watched her as she reached up on tip toes to grab another wine glass for him. She reached into a cabinet and pulled down a metal tin that was about two feet tall, he laughed to himself as he realized the tub was almost half her height.

They settled themselves down on her cream colored couch and began to make small talk. They quickly got comfortable around each other and Fitz was starting to see the appeal of popcorn and wine for dinner.

"So when do you think I can play with the puppies?" Olivia asked him giddy from the adrenaline from earlier and the wine.

"We can go check on them now, they won't really be very fun for a couple weeks, but you can hold them." Olivia hopped off the couch and headed into the hall that led to the garage. Fitz got up and realized that had had very easily fallen into the habit of following her.

Olivia sat on the floor and cooed at Harper and her puppies as Fitz stood on and watched in awe as a woman who had worn designer clothes every day now sitting on a garage floor playing with puppies she didn't want.

"You should bring them into the office, Harper too, when you get a chance, make sure they get all checked out and we will set them up for shots and everything they need." Olivia nodded and kept on focusing on the dogs. Fitz chuckled at her, remembering how she had claimed they were going to be ugly.

"What are you laughing at Dr. Doolittle?" Olivia picked on him still stroking the female pups face. Both dogs had Harpers shaggy fur, but the male pup was almost all white except for a black spot above his tail and the female was all black with a touch of black around her small face.

"Ouch you wound me Olivia." Fitz held his heart, but smiled to let her know he wasn't offended. "I just seem to recall a fairly hysterical woman thinking these puppies might not be all that cute, and she's clearly been proven wrong." She looked horrorstruck and looked down at all three dogs.

"I would never say such a thing about you little guys. I always knew you would be perfect!" She claimed haughtily than laughed at herself and Fitz.

Eventually she figured both Harper and the puppies needed rest, after Fitz had mentioned it three times, and she left the garage with Fitz tailing her once again.

"I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me and Harper and the puppies. I'm sure Abby is wondering where you are, I can't believe I kept you here so late." Olivia said stretching and yawning. It was nearly three o'clock, way passed her bedtime. Fitz was too distracted by the cute way her nose scrunched up when she yawned that he didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow." He spat out quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Excuse me?"

"Come over and spend the afternoon with us, my friends are coming over with their kids, which I know sounds awful but they're good kids and their parents have taken the position that drinking in front of them in healthy so there will be beer and wine or whatever else you want. We were maybe going to take the boat out." Fitz began rambling reminding Olivia of their first interaction.

"Uhm I don't know Fitz, maybe another time." It sounded like a good way to meet people and Abby seemed really nice but she wasn't really interested in being the new girl and the third... or likely ninth wheel at a party.

"No tomorrow, 1 o'clock. Come over Olivia." He made eye contact with her and grabbed her hand and she almost assured him she would be wherever he asked when she looked into his perfect blue eyes. Instead she just nodded and he dropped her hand realizing what he had done.

"Good night Fitz."

"I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." He said with a wink and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Olivia woke up and still wasn't sure if she should go to Fitz's house. She checked in on Harper and the puppies and made sure they had everything they needed. The pen that Fitz had helped her make was still up, she didn't want them to have full run of the house yet. She thought about how nice it was for him to help her and Harper, especially after how obnoxious she had been to him in the past. She wondered if she should go over, it was the only thing that he had asked for and she owed him one. There was also another part of her that she refused to acknowledge that liked his company. They had a good time last night talking and teasing one another, pulling on threads of common interests.

Determined to not think about it until the last possible minute she made herself busy around the house. Every weekend she did light cleaning, living alone and being rarely home didn't allow things to get too messy. She contemplated going for a run, but her running buddy just gave birth and she felt bad going without her. After taking a quick trip to the grocery store and the dry cleaner she decided she definitely wasn't going to go to Fitz's house, no matter how grateful she was, or how great he probably looked bare chested and wet. She felt uncomfortable being around the girlfriend of a man she was attracted it was a gorgeous day, and Olivia did want to spend time on the water.

One of the main reasons she bought the house was because her backyard was basically the ocean, yet she hadn't really had a lot of time to spend in the water or on the beach. Checking one last time on Harper, she went to change into a swim suit. She debated whether to wear the athletic one piece she usually wore swimming for exercise or to wear the cute new white bikini she just got in the mail. Her thoughts immediately went to Fitz seeing her in the suit and she tried to quiet the part of her brain that liked the idea, instead she told herself it didn't matter.

"Okay Liv, he has a girlfriend. Get it together." She looked in the mirror telling herself that she should just be his friend and that it would be fine. He wasn't the first attractive guy she'd met, but he was one of the nicer guys. She didn't want to ruin that. In the end she chose the bikini, not because she wanted Fitz to see her in it. No, but because she wanted to try it on. Even she didn't believe that argument. Of course it was for Fitz, girlfriend or not she wanted him to find her attractive. Walking out the door with a beach bag slung over her shoulder she immediately ran into a tall thin figure on her back porch.

"Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry!" The woman started rambling and once Olivia looked up she was glad she had her sunglasses on because she knew her eyes widened. Abby was standing on her porch, looking gorgeous in a black bikini top and unbuttoned, extremely short denim shorts. Even barefoot she was several inches taller than Olivia.

"Uhm, is everything okay?" Olivia asked, slightly concerned that Abby was coming to yell at her for Fitz staying at her house basically all night.

"Oh yeah, everything is great, I just wanted to make sure you came over, Fitz really wants you to come. He didn't seem to think you were too fond of the idea, but I told him you seemed like you wouldn't want to miss the fun. I cant wait to say I told you so to him." Abby said winking at her. Olivia was confused and a little shocked, but than realized that her swim suit straps were visible under the tank top she was wearing and she was holding a beach bag, of course Abby would assume she was coming over.

"I... yeah wasn't planning on coming actually. I didn't want to intrude. I'm sure he just invited me to be polite." Olivia was trying to defuse the worst case scenario which is where her mind went.

Abby started laughing and said, "I think he was being a little impolite actually he thinks you're beautiful, which you are, but he also spent the better part of the morning talking about how interesting and smart you are." Olivia stared slack jawed at this woman.

"Look I know that because I'm from New York there might be a certain stereotype, but I don't do swinging or whatever. I'm sure you're really nice people and very attractive, but I'm just not into it." Olivia tried to politely turn down her offer, she was so shocked, these people brought their kids and BBQ every weekend, what were they doing after the kids fell asleep she wondered.

"For god's sake ew. You 'Yankees' really are different. That would be seven kinds of gross and one kind of illegal! Fitz is my brother. My brother that I don't ever sleep with. Not him or anyone else that comes over. They're all just friends. Totally normal platonic friends."

"Oh my god, Abby I am so sorry, I thought Fitz was your boyfriend! I am so embarrassed."

"I told him he was an ass for letting you think that. It's the different names thing. Same Mom, different Dad. It's really okay, it's something to laugh about later." Abby reassured her Olivia tried to laugh it off but she felt worse than before. It seemed like every time she met someone in town she made a fool of herself. First with Fitz, now with his sister. She wondered if it was exclusive to their family.

"I really am sorry Abby, please don't tell Fitz, I am sure he already thinks I am crazy enough. I don't want him to feel awkward around me since I am really his only neighbor." Olivia pleaded with Abby, hoping that she didn't say anything. Fitz was her only neighbor; their houses were next to each other on a curve in the shore line. The other houses were half a mile in either direction.

"As amazing as that story is I'll save it for the wedding toast it will be great!" Abby told her laughing at the still shocked and embarrassed face of Olivia Pope. "Honestly I won't tell him, but you should totally make him pay for letting you think I'm his girlfriend. And you really should come. I'm always the spare tire of whatever, and it would be great to talk to another woman that doesn't just want to talk about their kids and their husbands." Olivia smiled but still felt a bit awkward around Fitz and Abby.

"Okay, I'll stop by for a bit." Olivia said realizing that Abby probably wasn't going to let her get out of it. She already had stuff to head to the beach with her. On the walk over she learned a lot about Abby and found that she really liked the woman. She chatted about how she was getting her master's degree. She was just a year younger than Olivia, but after having changed her major several times and taken time off for travel she was now twenty eight and declared herself a lifetime student as she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Olivia definitely understood, if it wasn't for her father's pushing she would never have gone to law school. Sometimes she resented not getting to choose her own path, but she loved what she did now and had no complaints.

"Olivia I'm so glad you came." Fitz greeted her, Tuck launched himself at her, but this time she was ready and wasn't angry at the dog so she greeted him happily.

"Hey big guy, aw you're a good boy." Fitz just watched her with his dog as Abby trotted off towards the house leaving them alone, but not before giving her brother a look that clearly said, 'get it together'. Olivia realizing that he was watching her with an amused smirk straightened up and greeted Fitz.

"Sorry, I always thought once I got my own dog I'd stop being the person that greets pets before humans but it only seems to have gotten worse."

"No problem, I have to stop myself from doing it at the office almost daily. How's Harper speaking of our better halves?" Olivia smiles politely at his corny joke, but was charmed by his silliness nonetheless.

"She seems to be fine, if not a little bit tired. Thanks to you. I really owe you a nice dinner or something."

"I didn't think you would show, so I'll take that as a thank you and be happy."

"Abby didn't seem like she would take no for an answer." Olivia admitted and Fitz silently thanked god for his stubborn little sister.

"That's probably partially my fault also. We spoiled her terribly as a child." He joked knowing that Abby was listening to them and sure enough they heard a 'hey' come from her. Olivia laughed at him and his eye roll towards Abby, who was trotting back over.

"He had twelve years of being the beloved baby boy and the only child. I think he's still jealous I came around." Abby confided in Olivia as if Fitz wasn't there, this time it was his turn to say 'hey' and turn a little red in the process. Olivia only found his blush and his relationship with his clearly outspoken sister all the more attractive about him.

"Come on Liv, I'll introduce you to everyone, since this one has seem to have lost his manners." Abby thrust her thumb at Fitz. "What would our poor southern mother think?" Fitz blushed once again as Abby ushered Olivia away and he trailed them happily.

Olivia was rapidly introduced to everyone, she tried her hardest to remember names, but with the kids running around the yard it was hard to keep track of them. She had met Charlie and his wife Quinn, Charlie grew up with Fitz and he met his wife at a gun range. That definitely shocked Olivia who saw a sweet talkative bubbly brunette and didn't think she would be interested in shooting guns or violence at all. When Abby saw Olivia's shock she just laughed and said, "welcome to the South." They had three boys, and were still trying for a girl. The other couple there was a man named Harrison that Fitz had met in college and his wife Sarah. Olivia noticed Harrison talked fast and seemed to have a lot of energy. They had two kids a boy and a girl. She didn't really get a chance to meet Sarah as she noticed the kids were getting dangerously close to the water without their life vest, earning an eye roll from Quinn, Abby and Harrison. Apparently Sarah was a bit over protective. The kids seemed to be about five and seven. She was quickly informed by Harrison that both kids could swim, but that his wife was a mother hen. He seemed to be charmed by it as he smiled dreamily as he told her. As they watched the sparkle in Harrison's eye it seemed like Fitz and Olivia automatically gravitated towards each other. Neither one of them noticed, but Abby did. She decided she was determined to make sure that Olivia and Fitz got some alone time now that Olivia didn't think Fitz had a girlfriend. It was clear there was some major chemistry there, even if both were too stubborn to do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that it has been so long, without Olitz or even Scandal I find my muses have gone away from these stories. I will do my best to update them.

* * *

Before they got to talk for too long Fitz had to run off to get the boat ready. They were going to go wake boarding and for the younger ones tubing, Charlie and Harrison both quickly volunteered to help him earning a look from Fitz, Quinn and Abby.

"Your husband is such a gossip." Abby said teasing Quinn.

"Those three really are a couple of old fishwives." Quinn agreed. Olivia looked curious and Abby had no problem filling her in and embarrassing her big brother.

"Fitz doesn't usually invite women to these things. He considers it family only. So the guys want details." Abby had no problem being completely honest but she felt a little bad when she saw how uncomfortable it made Olivia.

Before she could apologize or diffuse the situation Sarah came back and began talking about the latest parent teacher conferences at once of the schools. Quinn, despite having kids at the same school, seemed only vaguely interested while Abby it seemed was playing her own little drinking game as she continued to take sips of a margarita with a smirk on her face. Olivia let her mind wander as Sarah spoke. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in kids, she wanted them, but the idea that Fitz invited her to something that he didn't usually bring dates to was more compelling. The idea confused her. She still couldn't get a read on his feelings towards her. Did it mean that she was special or did it mean the opposite? Did he invite her because he felt the same connection and attraction that she did or did he just feel sorry for his lonely neighbor?

While Olivia was obsessing over Fitz, he was being interrogated by his friends.

"Alright Fitz fess up, you never bring chicks to this kind of stuff, Sarah was convinced you were going to die alone. Why did you invite this one? You're not sleeping with her I can tell." Harrison said.

"He wants to though." Charlie said.

"Who wouldn't? She gorgeous Fitz." Harrison and Charlie continued their own conversation talking about Fitz as if he wasn't there.

"Alright that's enough. We shouldn't be talking about her behind her back and as for me I can invite anyone I want to my house." Fitz said having enough of listening to other men, even his best friends, talk about how beautiful Olivia is. He agreed with them wholeheartedly, but listening to anyone else talk about how amazing she looked in that white bikini was making his hands ball into fists and the last thing he wanted to do was hit one of his best friends.

Fitz began to head out with everything they needed leaving Harrison and Charlie behind him, still gossiping, both convinced that he was more than interested in Olivia Pope.

"Hey Abs, come help me with this stuff." Fitz yelled to his sister who was looking at her empty cup like it just kicked a puppy. Abby feeling bad about what she had said earlier and freaking Olivia out decided to take action to get these two together.

"Liv, can you help him, I had too much tequila." Olivia who was still deep in thought and had only drank half of the margarita that Abby had given her quickly got up. Thankful to have something to do other than listen to Sarah's concerns about the way the new teacher is teaching math. When Olivia was out of ear shot Quinn gave Abby a look, knowing that she wasn't interested in the conversation at all.

"Those two are going to need all the help that they can get." Abby whispered to her and Quinn just watched the pair walk away with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me get this stuff." The stuff Fitz was talking about were cords and an inflated tube for the kids that he was bringing to the boat, he didn't really need the help but he wanted to get Abby away from Sarah's kid talk before she got bored and focused her energy on Olivia.

"No problem, honestly I was glad for the break."  
"Not a fan of my friends?" Fitz said curious, but not accusatory.

"Oh no, Quinn seems great and I absolutely love Abby, Sarah, who is so sweet really, just has a one track mind."

"Yeah she does like to talk about her kids." Fitz said hoping to drag out Olivia's thoughts on the subject.

"Which is great, I just never was one of those girls, which is probably why I haven't made many friends here. Most of the women in the office have families. Married women and single women don't seem to be able to make friends easily." Olivia confided in him. It was somewhat true; it seemed like if you weren't friends before the wedding married people only made married friends so that their spouse had a buddy. Fitz had experienced the same; it was part of why he included the kids all the time and made sure everyone felt welcome at his house.

"You don't want kids?" He asked getting to the root of the question. Fitz loved kids, he wanted kids. It would definitely be a deal breaker.

"Oh no, I want kids. With the right person of course." She rolled her eyes at the cliché. "What about you?"

"Two, I think." Fitz said with a smile that left her looking back dreamily thinking about babies with her smile and his eyes. He was looking at her in nearly an identical way. Neither noticed they stopped moving and talking until they heard Harrison.

"Fitz let's get out on the water." They broke apart their staring and continued down towards the boat only after Abby glared at Harrison and Quinn elbowed him harshly in the side, enough to make him shrug at them both confused.

Once they loaded everything onto the boat and got the kids in life jackets, per Sarah's demand, even though they could all swim, Fitz made his way behind the wheel and Abby pulled Olivia towards the back, away from the kids in the front. Both Olivia and Abby were content to chat about her classes and love life, "dismal as it is" and left Olivia to listen and enjoy the breeze from the boat and their drinks, for which Olivia was grateful. Fitz would occasionally look back and smile at her whether she noticed him and smiled back or not.

Fitz steered the boats towards a cove that the kids liked to swim in, the water was shallow and there were plenty of things for them to climb on. He always enjoyed driving the boat when they went out as a group, even if it meant that everyone was enjoying a beer, or in Abby's case several margaritas, and he could not, he liked that idea that he was leading everyone to the fun, making sure everyone could relax. Usually he was content to wait until later when everyone went home.

As soon as he stopped the boat the kids, wrapped securely in their life jackets, jumped off the front of the boat, prompting Sarah to get nervous and send Harrison after them. Charlie, after being pushed in by Abby and Quinn, followed after them as well. Quinn and Abby used the ladder but also left the boat, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone. Olivia was still seated towards the back of the boat, but was smiling as she watched everyone laugh and splash in the water. Fitz made his way over and sat next to her. For a while they sat together and watched everyone else enjoy the water, finally Fitz spoke up dying to hear her voice.

"I didn't get the chance to ask earlier, but how are Harper and the puppies doing?"

"They're all great, thanks to you. I named them and I can't imagine separating Harper from her puppies so I'm probably going to have to keep them now. I'll be the crazy dog lady. Less embarrassing than a single woman with too many cats I suppose."

"Sounds like you'll have a full house, but Harper is a good dog I'm sure the pups will be too. What did you choose to name them? Scout and Jem?" Fitz asked with a smile, Olivia had confided in him that she named Harper for Harper Lee, as her favorite book growing up had been To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Scout seemed like it would be tempting fate for her to be too wile. I did name them after book characters though. Carton and Lucie." Olivia looked a bit embarrassed and Fitz thought for a moment about which book those names were from.

"It was the best of times it was the worst of times." Fitz quoted once he realized where the names came from. He had read A Tale of Two Cities in college and hated the book for its lack of a happy ending. Olivia smiled glad for his recognition.

"My dad used to read me that book when I was little. I wanted to be named Lucie for the longest time. Then I got older and realized what the story was about and hated it for not having a happy ending. I picked it up again right before I moved here and fell in love with it all over again. I felt I should keep the tradition going, I was named for Olivia in Twelfth Night. My parents saw the play on their first date."

"That's a pretty great legacy. I was named for my father and grandfather so I don't have a good story to go with my name."

"I thought Finn; he owns the Vet hospital with you?" She had met Finn briefly when she brought in Harper. He was an older man, but still looked like he favored activity when he wasn't working. He had kind eyes and called Fitz son when he ruffled his hair, even though Fitz was a few inches taller than Finn.

"My dad does, my father... is a different person. Finn Whelan is my step Father." Fitz clarified her confusion on his and Abby's different last names and why he didn't share the same name as his family. Olivia looked around and saw that everyone was occupied and decided to take the chance to try and know this man that she felt compelled towards better. So she didn't say anything hoping that he would continue telling her about his father, or rather fathers.

"My father", he says like the words cost him something. And they do because the man he was named for isn't really his father and hasn't been for over twenty years. "He was the governor of Georgia. Beloved wasn't exactly the right word for it but its close enough. When he cheated on my mom people wrote it off as male ego or politics as usual. When he started beating her... Well people couldn't quite justify that so they chose not to believe it. I didn't understand why no one believed her. Not the cops. Not my teachers. They saw the bruises. He wasn't careful." He shakes his head. She can tell that he's still angry all these years later at the people that were supposed to take care of him and didn't. "I went off the a little league game. I was about seven years old. I came home and I saw hand prints around my mother's neck and I knew it was him and that he almost killed her. Even at seven I knew what those marks meant. So I waited until he was asleep and I took my bat into their bedroom. I was going to kill him. I figured if no one else would save us I would. But thank god my mother was awake. She saw me took the bat out of my hands and packed a bag. We left that night. She'd been saving money for a year trying to get us away from him. She took me to South Carolina. Her great aunt had left her a home there. I'm not really sure what hoops he made her jump through or what she had on him. I don't want to know, but he never followed us. It didn't matter to my mom though. Every noise. Every creak in the house terrified her. Sometimes I'd wake up and she'd be sleeping outside my bedroom door like she was still trying to protect me. My eighth birthday rolled around and it was the first one where we were truly free. My seventh was right after we'd run and we were both still so terrified I don't even know if either one of us remembered it. I remember her taking me to the dock to fish and she let me have friends over for the first time. It was exactly like every child's birthday should be. She was normal that day." He takes a deep breath and smiles. Happy to have gotten to the good part of the story. He looks up to see her rapt attention. And he can tell, it's not because she wants to hear a particularly awful story but because he wants to hear about him and it's like a breath of fresh air after drowning. He realizes he could tell her anything. He wants to tell her everything.

"She was still spooked all the time and one of my friends told me when his parents got divorced his mom got a dog and a gun for extra security. So my eight year old self entirely clueless on how to get either a gun or a bike goes to the local veterinarian. I walked in and asked to see the doctor. The nurse tried to shoo me away but Finn heard me. He came out and I told him I needed a gun and a dog." Olivia bursts out laughing at this along with him.

"Hey it's the south. It's a fair assumption that he would have both!" Olivia still laughing too hard to speak just nods in agreement and shrugs. When she calms down he takes it as his cue to continue.

"So Finn, genius trickster that he is tells me to wait in the waiting room and see what kind of dog I like. Two weeks. Two weeks that ole bastard had me in his office trying to figure out what I was up to. The first few days I just sat there playing with every dog that walked in. Then he'd let me go back in the kennels and drop off their food. Then it was taking them for walks. I loved every second of it. After the first week I stopped asking when he'd give me the dog and was just content to come and hangout with the dogs and with Finn. He'd tell me about the different breeds or about fishing off his boat. He'd teach me how to tell if the dogs were sick. It was really the first kindness any man had ever shown me." She frowns at that and he touches the area that has crinkled between her eyebrows.

"It's okay Livvy it has a happy ending." She realizes this is the first time that he has touched her, truly touched her, not a bump or a handshake and without meaning to she leans into it. His touch is so calming that when he calls her Livvy she almost doesn't notice except for the swooping in her stomach.

"So when he finally realized I didn't want the gun for myself or something horrible at home, he'd missed that by a few years, he finally got me to tell him why I wanted both. So he tells me that the woman must have only needed the gun because she was a wimpy dog. Having seen plenty of lap dogs in the time I was there it convinced me. That night he finally took me home and told me mother what was going on. He asked her if I could keep coming and helping at the clinic. Of course he'd pay me. At this point my mother had managed to get her inheritance back and it was clear we didn't need the money but Finn didn't want to take advantage. For months I'd go after school and help out. He'd drop me off at home at the end of the day. Eventually my mom would be waiting on the porch to talk to Finn. I didn't really understand why. I just assumed she liked him as much as I did.

They kept thing platonic for longer than I imagine either would have liked. I assume because they didn't want me to feel like I was being used. And honestly had it been anyone but Finn I might have. But not Finn. He finally takes me fishing on this boat he's been bragging about for months and tells me how appreciative his is to me for all my help and for something else. For introducing him to my mother. He compliments her and tells me how he thinks there's no one kinder or smarter or more beautiful. And at eight years old I of course agree. Finally he asks me if he could start seeing her romantically. I, of course, said yes on the condition that I get to go fishing on the boat once a month. Well Finn took the offer and told my mother of his victory, she gave us both a slap on the back of our heads for selling her off for a fishing trip. They went on their first date that night and I guess the rest is history. For my tenth birthday Finn gave me a puppy and for my eleventh he asked for my permission for my mom's hand in marriage. They got married in a small ceremony a few months later. For my twelfth I called him dad for the first time. A few years later Abby was born and I was in love again. She looks just like my mom. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my sister or husband for my mother.

I was so attached I took her everywhere. I told my friends that it was because chicks loved babies, but really I just wanted to make sure she had everything that I didn't when I was her age. She will never admit it but she used to cry and be hysterical every time I left for college. I went and did my undergrad knowing that I wanted to be a vet, but something compelled me to join the navy. I'd never seen anyone more upset than Finn. I assumed it was because he was stuck with my mother who was terrified and a six year old daughter that didn't understand what was going on. He'd never been so mad at me, but at my flight school graduation and every time I had leave he was there to pick me up with a smile on his face and a bear hug. He put all kinds of bumper stickers on his care and dressed Abby in little Navy t shirts. He told everyone how proud he was of me.

When it came time to reenlist or to leave he took me on his boat and begged me not to do it. He told me how scared that HE was. Not Abby, not my mom, but him. He told me he understood why I felt like I had to serve but that he would do anything, give up anything for me to come back home. I went and finished my contract and never thought about going back. That man gave me everything and that was the only thing he ever asked of me. As soon as I came back I went to vet school and for graduation he gave me half his practice. As a congratulations or a thank you, I'm not sure and I never asked." Fitz looked warn out after telling her all of this, like he re-experienced it while he was living it. He looked up suddenly startled,

"I've never told anyone about him asking me not to reenlist. Please don't tell Abby or my mom. I told them I was just ready to come home and they were too happy to question it." Olivia reached out and grabbed Fitz's hand.

"I won't. I promise." She looked him in the eye and couldn't break the contact between them it was like a rope. Fitz realized he hadn't intended to tell her that much, but it felt right and he knew she wouldn't break his trust.

"Thanks Livvy." He said sounding as exhausted as he looked. They sat together enjoying the silence between them for a while longer still holding hands and looking out at the water.


End file.
